Doctor's Dream
by englishstudent01
Summary: This is my first Doctor who fanfic One shot based on a dream I had. It is about the lonely and doctor comes to terms of losing both Rose and Donna, then suddenly gets a surprise vist pure TEN/Rose fanic


Doctor's Dream:

Fanfic One-Shot

The Doctor once again alone in his Tradis as he remembering a few hours ago it was full with all his friends who helped save Earth, but soon after he had to say Goodbye to all them to go their separte lives, but the hardest goodbyes that left him cool, alone, and wet in his tradis, were Donna Noble his recent companion/ best firend and most brillant woman he has ever meet, sad to see her go as he had to wipe her mind of all the times they had and all things she did to save the universe and he blame himself that she will never remember it. Then there was Rose Tyler he first true companion the one he loves and still does, and but bbefore letting Donna go he had to say Goodbye to her and let her move on with human verison of himself the verison that could give her the life he could never give her, but some part him the selfish part wanted to be with Rose wanting to tell he loved her, but the thing was he not a selfish man and nothing was going to change that he had to let Rose go for the great good of time. Now left alone in tradis there was one thing left to do was run, travel through time and space to save either if was just one person, hundreds, or thousands people, or the world. It didn't matter.

Just as the Doctor was about to prepare his next desination all of the sudden the oustide of the Tradis turn purple and began go out of control, Doctor not sure what was going on looked montior trying to firgure what going with Tradis, As he looked at the montior, the Doctor found that someone with a time traveling device was entering into the Tradis. Trying to bearcade the Tradis this someone entering it was too late when a bright flash of light fill the outside of tradis, blinded by the light Doctor dunk hid away from the light, and as the light dimed down the Doctor arisen in shocked to see the only Rose Tyler standing right across from him, then Rose crosses her arms as she said.

"Now, Do you think I would let you leave without saying Goodbye."

Doctor snaped out of his state of shock, he ran towards her as yelled, "Rose! What you doing here, You have to go back!"

Rose said, "I don't think so, You are not going get rid of me that easily."

"Please Rose leave." Doctor pleaded

"No not til you tell me." Rose replied

Doctor playing dumb, "Tell you what"

Rose said "You know what Doctor, Tell me the last words you were going to say to me at Bad wolf Bay."

Doctor slient knows he can never tell her the way he truly feels about her. Doctor walks away ingoring her as trys to find to take Rose back. Rose follows the Doctor as she holds hand Doctor looks at Rose's hand inside of his, as still remains silence.

Rose then says, "Doctor, the only way I am going to leave is until you tell me. Please Doctor I need to heard it from you"

In a husty voice the doctor replies, "You already did heard it from me."

"Techinally Yes, but I need to hear from the real doctor, the doctor that scarfices his own happiness for the sake of others, please doctor tell me." Rose said on the rerve of tears.

Doctor hated that Rose was crying he hate that was hurting her, bowing his head down in shame he sighed as he was about cry himself then he looked up as saw a reflection of himself and he swear that saw his reflection mimic the words, _"Tell her, Tell her" _over and over again. Then he realize what needed to as he squeezed Rose's hand tighter, Rose turn towards him after feeling his touch of his hand, the Doctor then looked into Rose's eyes, as wipe the tears from face as he said

"Rose Tyler"

"Yes Doctor" she replied

Taking a long deep breathe he said the last word he was going to say to her at Bad Wolf Bay, "I love you"

Rose crying again as she said, "I love you too"

Then slowly, they made each other's lips as was soft and sweet but short turned more passionate beyond greater than all the other kisses they shared before this was real this was the Doctor's dream and it finally came true.


End file.
